Color filter arrays (CFA) are fabricated on a CCD array (or CMOS array) to provide color sensors used in electronic cameras (including digital cameras). With a combination of a CFA and a single CCD array, an R signal, a G signal, or a B signal are output from each pixel of the CCD array, and color image data is obtained by processing these signals. Because the signal from each pixel provides only one color, it is necessary to interpolate remaining color signals using signals from other pixels. For instance, with a Bayer type CFA, G pixels and B pixels are arrayed alternately in one line, and G pixels and R pixels are arrayed alternately in the next line. Because the R pixels above cannot generate suitable signals for G and B values required for color image data, it is necessary to interpolate the G value and B value at the R pixel position using signals from G pixels and B pixels near the R pixel. Likewise, it is necessary to interpolate R and B values at a G pixel and to interpolate R and G values at a B pixel. Further, when a color image consisting of a number of pixels significantly different than the number of pixels on the CCD array is to be output, it is necessary to resize the image data provided by the CFA interpolation processing. Generally a bi-linear interpolation or a bit-cubic interpolation is employed for resizing, which is commonly done to enlarge the center of an image from a color sensor to provide digital zoom.